


The Sex Scenes - All the missing sex scenes from Be My Chef, Yuuri

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Love at Nikiforov's [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chefs, Cussing, Deleted Scenes, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Love, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: A few notes:If this is your first fic of mine that you are coming across, I would hit the pause button. These four chapters are all scenes which were cut from my completed AU:Be My Chef, YuuriThe original AU is Mature rated (there is little to no cussing in the main AU, but there is a remarkable amount in these scenes) and I had multiple readers identified as under-aged, so I separated these scenes. My greatest instigatorFullmetalKarneval13encouraged me to share these sections with the world, even going as far as serving as my beta to make me less nervous.This is also serving as a thank you to everyone who read, supported, commented, and cheered me on during the writing of Be My Chef, Yuuri, especially to my wonderful friend, FullMetalKarneval13, who has spent countless hours dealing with my insecure writer self. Hugs to you friend, maybe you can get some peace now ha haWithout further ado, here are the 4 deleted sex scenes from BMCY. I hope you enjoy them :)





	1. First Times

**Author's Note:**

> This first scene is the first time that Yuuri and Victor have sex. It takes place in Chapter 9 of Be My Chef, Yuuri after Victor throws a pool-opening party for all of the restaurant employees. For background, Victor owns the restaurant, Yuuri is the new head chef, Mila is the manager, Phichit is the sous chef, Chris is the head bar tender, Yurio is a busboy and everyone else is around too. (Surprise! Isabella becomes one of Yuuri's best friends). If any of this intrigues please see the above link and come check out the full AU. 
> 
> If not, enjoy this sex scene, where my loving version of these two dorks are absolutely enamored with each other in every way possible.

Moving from the door and into the kitchen, Yuuri smiled at Sara and Mila who were now comfortably intertwined on the pool lounger. He felt a pang of sadness for them, still not understanding why they were hiding their relationship so fiercely from Sara’s brother. Everyone else knew about them, and were incredibly supportive, actively keeping their secret at their request. Yuuri found himself saying a small prayer that they would someday be free of that restriction, as they were such a wonderful couple and Yuuri couldn’t help rooting for their happiness.

His boyfriend was a breath-taking vision, standing in front of the glass doors, skin shining with the reflection of the tiny white lights that remained lit around the pool. It was impossible to resist the smooth lines of his body, especially when Yuuri had neglected to change from his bathing suit, standing in the middle of the kitchen in nothing but blue swim trunks. Victor had to aggressively control himself to prevent him from throwing Yuuri around and taking him right there against the glass. Instead, he reached into the cabinet, pulling down two glasses and filling them with ice and water.

Yuuri surveyed the lean lines of Victor’s body, now clad in what seemed to be his favorite sweatpants and nothing else. He had to wonder if Victor knew how tantalizing the low waistband of those sweats was, the dark fabric barely clinging to Victor’s narrow hips. The desire to run his tongue along the dipping waistband struck Yuuri hard, making him smooth down his swim trunks, now regretting his decision not to change. He crossed the room to Victor, accepting the glass of water that was handed to him, trying to suppress the awkwardness. Yuuri felt like a teenager again, eagerness taking over him in a way that was immature for his age. Trying to quall his desires, Yuuri leaned on the counter, considering Victor over the top of his water glass. “Successful party, huh?” The question sounded lame and Yuuri was thankful that Victor was already committed to dating him, his sheer stupidity an obvious detraction from his attractiveness.

“Hm,” Victor hummed in agreement, his brain ticking like a broken clock with the way Yuuri was leaning back on the counter. He had seen that lean before, studied it intensely in the picture from JJ’s party. Steeling himself for possible rejection, Victor took Yuuri’s hand. “Tired? You did a lot today. Want to head upstairs?” Victor internally cursed the nervous pitch in his question.

“Not tired,” Yuuri leaned into Victor to fill his water from the fridge, “but I would definitely like to go upstairs.” He had no idea when he had become so bold, and the quiver in his stomach told him that his bravado was fake, but Yuuri went with it, fueled by the sharp intake of Victor’s breath.

Hand-in-hand they walked up the stairs, both of them experiencing nervous twitches every time their hips bumped. Yuuri chastised himself, trying to calm the butterflies doing the conga in his stomach. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had sexual partners before, and he knew for a fact that Victor had, but something about this felt different. For the first time, Yuuri was contemplating the concept of sexual companion versus lover, and it was wreaking havoc on his level of control.

Throwing open one door of a two-door opening, Victor led Yuuri inside a large room, one side facing over the pool and all of St. Petersburg with enormous double-paned windows. Glass doors revealed a balcony, covered with an awning and decorated with two plush lounge chairs, plants, and a small table. A bed, larger than any bed Yuuri had ever seen, took over one wall, with end tables on each side. White dressers were expertly lined against the wall opposite of the balcony, small knick knacks breaking up their stark color. A TV hung over a fireplace which held pictures, seemingly of Victor with his parents, on its mantle. The carpet was a light blue, the color of a cloudless summer sky, and Yuuri’s toes sank into it, absorbing its cushion with a sigh.

Victor walked through the room, pointing things out, hands waving nervously as he talked. He saw Yuuri lean to acknowledge the bathroom, knowing that it was an impressive room with its oversized clawed tub and walk-in shower. His parents had spared no expense when creating this room and while Victor had originally felt weird moving into it, he had grown to appreciate the love that still clung to the walls, leaving behind the ghosts of his parents’ storybook romance. Finally halting his movements around the carpeted floor, Victor began to process that Yuuri was the first person he had welcomed into this space as a lover. The apprehension seized in his chest, his bottom lip taking the brunt of his need to release the pressure. He began to speak again, quickly and seemingly about nothing at all.

Stepping toward Victor, Yuuri was intrigued by the emotions of his boyfriend. He had seen Victor nervous, but he had never seen Victor so nervous that he looked ready to bite through his own lip. Isabella had told Yuuri time and time again that he and Victor would be on even playing field when they reached this point, emphasizing to Yuuri that there was a difference between sex and making love, despite Yuuri’s empirical evidence to the contrary. Reflecting on that conversation, in comparison to the electricity currently running through his body, he was beginning to think she was right. He had experienced sex with other men, and while enjoyable, his heart had never been invested in the process. Now though, he felt his heart moving first, the rest of him reacting with the sheer strength of that emotion. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri reached out a hand toward his love, “Victor?” The man fell silent, again gnawing at his lower lip making Yuuri eager to replace Victor’s teeth with his own. “Come here.” The gentle command was all it took to have Victor crossing the room and into Yuuri’s arms.

The expanse of the room was overwhelming, even in its mere five steps between where he stood and where Yuuri had said his name. Attempting to remain collected, Victor approached Yuuri at a snail’s pace, letting himself breath through each step. When he was an arm’s length away, Yuuri reached out, snagging a single finger through the braided loop of his sweatpants. The command was unspoken, but demanding nonetheless and left Victor’s breath at the tipping point of heaving as bare chest met bare chest.

It had happened quickly. The tug on Victor’s pants string had pulled them away from Victor’s waist. Only a fraction of skin had been exposed, but it was enough to see that Victor wasn’t wearing anything under his sinful sweats. Yuuri had been in a constant state of semi-arousal since Victor had reached into the kitchen cabinet for water glasses, and now the semi portion of his arousal had disappeared. The ache in his chest and the ache in his groin were matching sensations in drowning desire.

Kissing Yuuri was like a drug. As their lips met, Victor felt the elation tingle through his skin, the sliding of tongue against tongue making fire erupt inside of him. His head felt cloudy, all of his thoughts were hyper focused on Yuuri’s hands as they played over Victor’s skin. They hadn’t even moved to the bed yet and Victor already felt like he was going to explode.

It was unfair how soft Victor’s skin was; Yuuri’s finger tips traced the line of elastic, teasing the silky skin of Victor’s lower abdomen. Pulling them closer together, Yuuri shifted his leg between Victor’s, casually sliding his hands the entire length of the elastic waistband before dipping them under it to explore the skin of Victor’s ass. He felt Victor’s muscles tighten for control at the same time as his boyfriend gasped at the sensation of Yuuri’s fingers playing over his plushiest flesh.

One hand was threaded in Yuuri’s hair, wrapping into the dark strands that Victor couldn’t resist tugging on. His other hand was conveniently draped at Yuuri’s lower back, dropping briskly to run over the border of Yuuri’s swim trunks. Victor felt the goosebumps erupt on Yuuri’s thigh, continuing his light caresses of the irresistibly strong muscles. His mouth became jealous of his hand, desire to bite the thick muscle slamming into him and making him moan.

Victor had barely touched him and Yuuri could feel his legs going weak. Taking control, he released Victor’s backside, sliding his hands to guide Victor onto the bed. He panicked when Victor pushed a palm against his chest, staring down at his tousled and very obviously aroused boyfriend. Raising an eyebrow, Yuuri lightly graced Victor’s cheek with his fingertips. “Are you alright? Should we stop?” Yuuri examined the beautifully flushed face below him. If Victor wanted to stop, he would sprint toward the pool and throw himself in it.

That was it. Yuuri’s quiet, caring inquisition about Victor’s well-being flung him over the edge of lust and head first into undeniable love. The shimmering brown eyes, peering down at him with loving concern dissolved all doubts about Victor’s feelings. Had they gone on a thousand dates? No. Had they discussed every detail of their sorted pasts? Definitely not. Did it fucking matter? Absolutely the fuck not. This man was everything Victor had ever searched for. Victor loved him so much, he felt as if he was going to physically burst with the emotion. Now all he wanted to do was show him. Grabbing Yuuri’s waist, Victor flung him on the bed crawling over top of Yuuri to kiss him breathless. “You first, my love,” Victor dipped below Yuuri’s jaw line, scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s neck.

It was the last word that struck the tightest cord inside of Yuuri’s heart, plucking at it until his chest was filled with singing emotion. Whether it was the heat of the moment, or a true sentiment, Yuuri didn’t care. The power of the single word, mixed with Victor’s expertly teasing mouth on his neck, had Yuuri quickly slipping past his own line of control. The wet heat moving now over his nipples, a gift of Victor’s exploring tongue, had his body vibrating in excitement, floating somewhere close to heaven-filled ecstasy. He almost lost himself to the feeling of it, only returning to the softness of the bed and the consciously aware feeling of Victor’s weight when Victor’s tongue beginning flicking at his navel. Lacing his hands around Victor’s biceps, Yuuri hauled him up, returning a surprised Victor onto his own back. Easing himself over Victor, Yuuri applied a skilled amount of pressure to Victor’s most sensitive area, massaging his hands over Victor’s flexing abdominal muscles. Taking a second to appreciate the view, Yuuri lightly ran his hands over Victor’s bare chest, teasing his nipples with Yuuri’s own calloused fingers. A small huff parted Victor’s lips, bringing Yuuri down to catch it with his own. Indulging only briefly in the heat, Yuuri changed course, ghosting the tip of his nose over the shell of Victor’s ear. “I have it on good authority that you took a shower,” Yuuri paused to leisurely trace the edges of the same ear with his tongue, “so you first, my darling.” The pet name was old-fashioned, the only one Yuuri could think of in his current state to avoid the repetition of Victor’s words. It seemed to do the trick, Victor’s salacious pouts urging Yuuri to continue his exploration.

_How._ Victor was sure there was a more complete thought somewhere, although he was struggling to put it together. Yuuri’s slide over his body was electric. Everywhere his mouth touched, Victor felt his skin light up. Each graze of teeth, each stroke of Yuuri’s tongue was turning Victor inside out. When he felt his nipple pulled into Yuuri’s mouth, his back arched, begging for the onslaught of arousal to be released. He felt the smirk against his sensitive nub, prying his eyes open to watch as Yuuri circled his hardened nipple with a nimble tongue.

“Getting impatient?” Yuuri reached down to run his fingers over Victor’s wrist.

He hadn’t even realized that he had begun to palm his own erection through his sweats. Victor lifted his shaking hand, moving it to cup Yuuri’s cheek. “I’m sorry, it’s just…” he sentence was broken off by his own moan, elicited by Yuuri’s tongue dragging across his stomach to trace the line of his sweat pants. He lost himself completely as Yuuri sucked hard at the soft dip of his groin. The deliberate ease of his pants over his erection had Victor closing his eyes to press back against his pillow.

Every part of him tasted like spicy honey, and Yuuri didn’t want to miss the chance to lick every single drop. Using both hands, he chased the waistband of Victor’s pants as Yuuri began the crawling trek over Victor’s bare thighs.

“Wait,” Victor stuttered out, propping himself on his elbow. He almost collapsed at the scene in front of him. Yuuri, hands guiding down the thick fabric, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, his face obstructed by the height of Victor’s own erection. It was stunningly pornographic and for a moment Victor forget what he was going to say. The slip of the fabric over his knees kicked his brain back into gear. Reaching down, he slipped his hand into the right pocket of his sweats, grabbing the supplies he had stashed in them earlier. Tossing them on the bed, Victor crashed back onto his pillow, shuddering as Yuuri fully undressed him and began kissing back up his legs.

_Good God Victor was beautiful._ Yuuri took his time kissing and licking his way up Victor’s right leg, noting all the places that garnished the best responses. The back of Victor’s knee was extremely sensitive, as was the ravine between his thigh muscles. Yuuri didn’t resist placing biting marks in each location, marveling at how Victor vibrated and wiggled beneath him. He traveled achingly up Victor’s leg, kissing and teasing the entirety of the slender appendage, spurred by Victor’s throaty mewls. Yuuri didn’t miss the opportunity to tease as he switched legs, skimming his tongue over the sensitive skin cradling Victor’s balls. The hiss that lifted Victor’s body slightly off the mattress had Yuuri grinning into the left leg, biting and licking to mark each spot in mirrored fashion to his earlier marks. Torturously taking his time to cover Victor with kisses from hip to ankle, Yuuri felt his own body begin to tremble with need. Exploring Victor’s body in such a thorough expedition was working Yuuri up to a disastrous level of need. Shifting, he reached for the bottle that Victor had tossed onto the bed, clicking the lid open as he settled his mouth over Victor’s leaking head.

_Is this what a stroke feels like?_ Victor may have asked the question out loud, but he was too far gone to know if Yuuri was humming against him or laughing. His skin was crawling with stimulation, little bolts ripping through him as Yuuri took him all the way into his mouth. Yuuri’s mouth was hot and wet, his lips soft as they slid over the sensitive stretch of Victor’s dick. The pace was varying, and Victor was rapidly losing his mind. When the first finger teased his entrance, Victor let a whimper out, pressing back against the touch, begging for the intrusion. Yuuri obliged, gently sliding in while continuing his pursuit to suck Victor into oblivion.

No one ever tasted so good. Yuuri couldn’t get enough of the taste of Victor, the salt of his precum mingling with the natural sweetness of his skin. He had to force himself to concentrate on the movement of his right hand, counting time in his head to keep the stretching at a steady pace. It would be too easy to fuck directly into his beautiful boyfriend, sucking every drop of cum from his dick and making him scream with the pleasure of it. But that was for another night. Tonight was for making the memory of their first time together, for making love instead of just using another person for release. Easing his fingers out of Victor, Yuuri raised himself to kneel. Victor was beautifully chaotic laid out on the bed, hair beginning to show the signs of tangles, face and chest flushed with excitement. Leaning sideways, Yuuri reached for a condom, unable to contain his small squeak when an entire strip unraveled from his hand, landing with a slap against Victor’s stomach.

Pulling one eye open, Victor took in the slightly shocked look on Yuuri’s face. Brain finally catching up, he eyed the strip of condoms gracing across his abdomen, the end still clutched in Yuuri’s hand. “I stocked up,” he said simply, blush increasing as Yuuri leaned toward him.

“How are you so sexy and so adorable at the same time?” Yuuri brushed the fringe from Victor’s forehead. When he saw the smile quirk onto Victor’s lips, Yuuri dipped down to kiss him, taking it deliberately hard as his hands worked above Victor’s head. Breaking away, Yuuri remained an inch above Victor’s face, eyes searching, “do you…”

“Holy hell, would you just get it in there already?” Victor shook Yuuri’s shoulders, making both of them laugh. Laughing while blindingly aroused was a new sensation for Victor, and definitely not one that he hated. Everything was new with Yuuri, and he couldn’t hold out any longer wanting to feel them connected.

Scooting back, Yuuri lifted Victor’s hips until they were braced on Yuuri’s folded ones. For his own reassurance, and simply to see Victor’s reaction, Yuuri slipped his fingers back into Victor’s flexing hole while skillfully rolling the condom over himself with one hand. The feel had them keening together, Victor biting his bottom lip and making the last part of Yuuri’s need to tease vanish in a puff of desire. Carefully, Yuuri replaced his fingers with the head of his covered erection, beginning his descent into Victor’s warmth.

If there was pain, Victor didn’t register it, completely caught up in how gorgeous Yuuri looked as he pushed inside. Victor felt Yuuri’s balls graze his cheeks, humming with pleasure as he arched his back to encourage Yuuri deeper. When Yuuri paused, tracing his fingers down Victor’s thighs to settle over Victor’s erection, it was clear that he was going to lose his mind. Grasping at the bed sheets, Victor groaned through his teeth. “For God’s sakes, move, damnit.”

No other requests were needed to send Yuuri rocking into Victor, setting a pace that had them both losing their minds. Yuuri’s thighs quaked with his self-control, keeping himself from drilling in at an alarming rate. Changing angles, Yuuri leaned forward to brace himself with one hand by Victor’s head, one hand wrapped around Victor’s dick while Yuuri’s hips kept them locked together in steady motion. “Look at me,” he whispered, capturing Victor’s lips as soon as they were within reach.

The room melted away. Victor couldn’t think of anything other than the pooling heat, threading from the tips of his toes and the tops of his ears to the knot inside of his stomach. It felt like a dormant volcano, building up the desire to erupt over a hundred years, before finally releasing to obliterate an entire town. As his toes curled, bringing his thighs to brace against Yuuri’s sides, Victor heard the first growls fleeing from his lips. Yuuri’s hand moved faster on him, matching the mouthwatering thrusts with every pull. His orgasm drew every muscle in his body to his center, leaving him convulsing under Yuuri’s touch as he muttered Yuuri’s name incoherently over and over into the quiet of the room.

It was the way Victor was practically praying his name that threw Yuuri over his own edge, filling the condom to the brim as he slowed his pace. Leaning onto Victor’s chest, Yuuri brought one hand under Victor’s head while wrapping the other underneath Victor’s shoulder. Composing himself, he took in the feeling of Victor panting against his chest, the feeling of the sweaty soaked hair at the back of Victor’s neck, and the sweet marriage of their individual musks hanging in the air. If this is what it felt like to make love, Yuuri never wanted it any other way.

He had feet. At some point, before they had climbed onto the bed, Victor knew he had feet. It was something he had to explicitly remind himself of, since he couldn’t feel anything from his hips down. Where his feet were missing, his heart was feeling too large to continue to exist in his chest. It had been the best orgasm of his life, all because of the intensely satisfying feeling of Yuuri being the one to give it to him. Trailing his fingers up Yuuri’s back, he marveled at how much of him was still reeling from their connection.

Moving was not a first priority, but Yuuri knew it should be. Lifting himself cautiously, Yuuri found Victor’s lips once again, kissing him as Yuuri reached between them to carefully guide himself out of Victor. He broke the kiss to concentrate on removing the condom, tying the top of it before precariously shifting off of the bed. His own unsteady feet had him giggling. Kissing Victor’s forehead, Yuuri moved to the bathroom to dispose of the used condom and retrieve a cloth to clean Victor’s stomach and chest.

By the time Yuuri returned, he was going to be able to speak again. Or so Victor promised himself, immediately breaking that promise as Yuuri emerged from the bathroom naked and glowing. This amazing man had just ravished him within an inch of his sanity, and Victor wanting nothing more than to pull Yuuri back into his arms. Jumping as the warm cloth brushed over his naked skin, Victor shivered, running a hand up the back of Yuuri’s leg. “So,” Victor glanced up hesitantly, “was it good for you?”

“Are you kidding?” Yuuri shook his head, letting out a low whistle, “I’m surprised I can speak English, or any language, right now. Even more surprised that I can walk.” Tossing the cloth into Victor’s hamper, Yuuri crawled back into the bed, happily facing Victor and intertwining their bodies.

“Maybe, I can fix that,” Victor slyly smiled at him, brushing his fingers over Yuuri’s flushed cheeks, “you know, later, after my brain starts working again.” He laughed when Yuuri did, rearranging their legs so they were tangled together as they laid face-to-face. “The way you roll your hips,” Victor licked his bottom lip, biting it when Yuuri rolled against him, “that has to be illegal.”

Yuuri laughed, snuggling closer into Victor’s arms. “I’ve had some practice,” throwing up a hand, Yuuri added, “dance mostly! And some yoga! It is good for my mind.”

Victor trailed a finger down Yuuri’s chest, dancing dangerously low to Yuuri’s smallest patch of hair. “The girls may have slipped about your money making skills during school,” the finger trailed back around Yuuri’s waist, playing with the top of the split in his cheeks.

“Kill Isabella,” Yuuri pressed back against Victor’s exploring hand, “I’ll put it at the top of my to-do list.” He chuckled when Victor did, letting his own free hand stroke over Victor’s chest. It was so decadent to lay there, lazily running their hands over each other’s bodies, a level of intimacy that was unknown before that moment. “My family doesn’t have a lot of money,” Yuuri wasn’t sure why he was about to explain this, but something about Victor made him want to explain his whole life. “They own an onsen, which is like a hotel surrounded around a hot spring, back in Japan,” Yuuri settled his hand on Victor’s hip. “It has been in my family for generations, and although it isn’t financially spectacular right now, my parents won’t let it fail.” Thinking about his mom and dad and their late night strategy sessions made Yuuri’s heart hurt. “They would have done anything to send me to culinary school, but I wouldn’t let them. I got a scholarship for school, and then worked odd jobs to pay for supplies and rent. Phichit was my terrible-influence roommate who found out I had danced my whole life and on a dare I entered a contest. I won twelve hundred euros.”

Victor choked. “That’s a lot of money in one night,” he let his fingers skid over Yuuri’s ass, prodding over the smooth edges with tender presses. “I would love to see you… you know…”

“You saw the pole,” Yuuri said, eyes wide as if that should be enough for a lifetime.

“Best night of my life,” Victor joked, capturing Yuuri’s mouth to kiss him before Yuuri could protest. Finally, easing back, Victor looked at him thoughtfully. “Tell me about Hasetsu.” Launching into a detail explanation of the town and the onsen, Victor listened as Yuuri painted a vivid landscape of the picturesque tiny town on the water. He could practically feel the waves lapping against his ankles, smell the cherry blossoms as they bloomed and imagine the warmth of the hot spring. Reaching behind him, Victor plucked his phone off the night stand, immediately swiping open to google.

“What are you up to?” Yuuri rested his cheek against Victor’s shoulder, already missing Victor’s wandering hands on his body.

“Checking flights,” Victor plugged in what he figured were the correct airports, adjusting the time to early fall. Showing the results to Yuuri, Victor felt his heartbeat begin to pick up. “It would be feasible to go in October. The weather starts changing, people go out less, we could even close the restaurant for a week. Please say yes!” Victor glanced at Yuuri’s worried face, “oh, unless you don’t think your family would like me?”

The nervous lip biting was back, and Yuuri couldn’t help admiring how adorable Victor was whenever he was insecure. “They will love you,” fingers trailed into Victor’s hair, “they will love how beautiful you are. They will love how warm and generous you are. They’ll love your laugh and your witty jokes. Hell, they might even love how clumsy you are.” Kissing Victor’s bare shoulder, Yuuri took a deep breath, “mostly, they will love how happy we are together, how happy you make me. My mother is going to adopt you.” Yuuri observed as the blush began to spread over Victor’s cheeks, feeling the irresistible pull to kiss everywhere it touched. Sneaking up between Victor’s curved arms, which still held the phone above Victor’s head, Yuuri nuzzled into the flushing skin of Victor’s cheek. “My father drinks like a fish, and makes the worst jokes. He will love how easily you laugh and try to make it happen as often as possible.” Squeezing tighter into Victor’s side, letting his hands begin to travel up and down over warm skin, Yuuri kept talking, letting his tongue flick out between words to hint at contact. “My sister is cynical, but in a funny way. She’ll eyeball you at first, but you’ll win her over.” A smile tweaked at Yuuri’s lips, his hand lightly dusting over Victor’s growing erection.

The phone hit the floor with a thud as Victor pounced onto Yuuri. He had tried to coyly ignore Yuuri’s fingers walking over his body, but when Yuuri had run his fingertips up Victor’s increasing length, he could no longer keep up the game. Pulling Yuuri underneath him, Victor pressed him down into the mattress, kissing him until they were both rocking together in anticipation. Dipping down, Victor bit into Yuuri’s collar bone, teeth and tongue dancing as Yuuri let his own moan escape.

The tingles had returned, blurring Yuuri’s thoughts as he absorbed the feeling of Victor crawling over his skin. He had never particularly cared for having his nipples played with, but whatever Victor was doing was making him reconsider his position. Each nibble and press of Victor’s tongue was going straight to Yuuri’s dick making it jump with excitement. Threading his fingers back into Victor’s hair, he redirected the venturing mouth back to his own. “Hey,” Yuuri whispered against Victor’s lips, “I need to shower.”

“I don’t care,” Victor pressed himself onto Yuuri, purposely pining him down.

“Mmmmmhmm,” Yuuri tried to speak, the resistance temporarily lost at the delicious feeling of being held in place. “I…” he stuttered as Victor returned to his neck, sucking deeply in a trail back to his other collarbone. “Your mouth will go numb…” the rest of his argument was lost on Victor’s tongue as it tangled back into Yuuri’s mouth. Wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders, Yuuri held him in place, enjoying the languid kissing.

Reasonable arguments had been made about Yuuri’s need to shower, and Victor indulged himself for a few more minutes before shifting to let Yuuri escape his grasp. “I suppose, you make a solid point,” Victor laughed as Yuuri pushed him back, briefly straddling Victor’s hips on his way out of the bed. Letting his eyes linger on Yuuri’s glorious ass, Victor ran a single finger up Yuuri’s inner thigh. “Towels are in the cabinet,” Victor slid his hand up between Yuuri’s legs, gracing fingers over Yuuri’s balls, “hurry back.” He sighed as Yuuri winked at him, heading for the bathroom. Laying back, Victor tried to gather his thoughts, giving up and dangling off the side of his bed to retrieve his phone.

As had become his habit, Victor opened his Instagram app, vaguely registering the shower turning on. He flipped through his main feed momentarily pausing back over Yuuri’s picture from his backyard. Their happy family reflected back at him making Victor’s heart soar. Every part of the picture spoke volumes about the relationships they had built and Victor could feel the hint of emotion sparking in the back of his eyes. Shaking it off, he switched to the restaurant’s Instagram to catch up on the posts. Four pictures in, he found himself smiling down at a picture of himself and Yuuri, happily kissing in the middle of the impromptu dance party.

Leaning on the door jamb, Yuuri admired Victor’s soft smile, highlighted by the glare of his phone. His shower had been faster than it should have been, but he couldn’t bring himself to stay away from Victor for too long. His body still rang with need, a feeling Yuuri fully expected to never subside when it came to Victor. Crossing the room slowly, Yuuri placed the trashcan next to the nightstand, folding a damp cloth on top of a smaller towel onto the decorative surface. After their second time, Yuuri had no intention of letting Victor leave the bed, even to clean up. Peaking over Victor’s shoulder, he saw the flick of Victor’s thumb reveal a picture of Chris flipping bottles over the restaurant bar. Snorting, Yuuri tucked himself back over Victor’s body, immediately returning to Victor’s already marked neck.

“What?” Victor was already regaining his physical interest, dropping his phone back to the floor to wrap his arms around Yuuri.

“Nothing,” Yuuri laid back when Victor pressed on his shoulders. At Victor’s questioning noise, Yuuri chuckled, “Chris. He is quite a character.”

Victor raised an eyebrow at Yuuri. “Chris and I grew up together. You can’t meet my parents, but you’ll meet Chris’s, which is pretty much the same thing. He has been the same since we were kids. You should have seen him as a teenager.” Victor settled between Yuuri’s legs, gripping hands on Yuuri’s sides, stroking his lower abdomen muscles with his tongue as he talked.

“I can’t imagine,” Yuuri was starting to lose his train of thought, “you two never…” he trailed off as Victor traced the outline of his hip with bruising kisses.

“No,” Victor said firmly, intent on putting that worry to rest immediately. “How about you and Phichit?” He angled upward, bringing his mouth a breath away from the head of Yuuri’s dick, letting his tongue reach out to taste.

The feeling of Victor’s tongue lazily lapping at his head had Yuuri squirming, silently begging for more. When Victor paused, Yuuri knew he was looking for an answer. Yuuri wracked his mind for words, despite their fleeting existence as the blood rushed from his brain. “No,” he inhaled sharply as Victor plunged onto his dick, Victor’s tongue extended at the bottom to catch the top of his balls. He was at a loss to continue, his entire body focused on the feeling of Victor gradually devouring him. Yuuri’s mind was so focused on the intense feeling of Victor sucking his dick deep into Victor’s throat that he missed the sound of the lube bottle being reopened. When the tip of Victor’s index finger penetrated him, Yuuri keened into the touch, letting loose a string of multicultural expletives.

“Impressive vocabulary,” Victor remarked, before sucking one of Yuuri’s balls into his mouth to roll it over with his tongue. Yuuri was shower warm and smelled of Victor’s soap, which was doing maddening things to his control. He wanted to suck Yuuri to completion, taste Yuuri spilling onto his tongue, but he also wanted to feel Yuuri wrapped around him, surrounding him with the insane heat that was currently being worked open by Victor’s skilled fingers. Sparring a glance upwards, Victor felt his own dick twitch, a reaction to the beautifully disheveled man moaning his name into a pillow. It couldn’t be possible that Yuuri was more breath-taking than when he had taken Victor, but Victor was sure that it was true. Treating himself to one last taste of Yuuri’s throbbing erection, Victor pulled himself back onto the bed, sliding his fingers out to grope for the abandon strip of condoms. His own dick was so hard, it was nearing painful to encase it in the tight rubber. Groaning, Victor rolled onto his side, flipping Yuuri to bring chest flush with back.

Scooting back, Yuuri flexed one leg in front of himself, positioning his ass directly against Victor’s erection. He felt the fingers return to patiently reenter his body, making him moan at an indecent pitch. His body was beginning to quake, not from nearing orgasm, but from the anticipation of having Victor inside of him. Yuuri couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than to feel himself stretched around Victor’s magnificent length. Grinding his hips back, Yuuri hissed, “get in there already,” mocking Victor’s earlier sentiment and making them both laugh. Fingers slid from him, making him whimper from the loss of contact, eagerness flooding into his stomach as Victor used one hand to part Yuuri’s ass cheeks.

His legs were shaking. They had already had sex once, but Victor felt the nerves creep up on him as if he was a teenager losing his virginity. Taking a steadying breath, he lined up to Yuuri’s entrance and pressed in. His nerves shattered as he bottomed out, the marvelous feeling of sinking deep into Yuuri causing his breathing to race. Grinding, Victor tried to hold himself back, wanting to show Yuuri the same loving care that Yuuri had given him. Placing kisses over Yuuri’s shoulders, Victor relished in the feeling of Yuuri’s head resting on his bicep, fingers tangled together above their heads, as Victor slowly rocked them both back to the edge.

Repositioning himself by only a hair had Yuuri crying out, feeling Victor’s dick grind enticingly against Yuuri’s prostrate. Reaching back, he curled his free hand into Victor’s hair, arching his back to press his ass directly against Victor’s hips. Again and again, Victor rolled against him, striking Yuuri’s prostrate with each thrust. He knew he was cursing, drool running down the side of his mouth as Yuuri begged Victor to touch him. When the slender fingers wrapped around his dick, Yuuri whined in approval, alternating between thrusting forward into Victor’s fist and grinding backwards to match the sensual roll of Victor’s hips. Every part of him was humming, the edge of release creeping closer and closer as his senses were assaulted from every side.

A second orgasm should have taken much longer, but the lewd curses erupting from Yuuri’s delicate mouth and the way their bodies meshed together in perfect harmony had Victor exploding within minutes. He continued his motions, letting himself begin to soften while still inside of Yuuri. Slowing his grip on Yuuri’s dick, Victor pulled himself out, removed the condom, lifting it precariously above their heads to tie it off and toss it blindly behind him toward the trashcan. Pushing Yuuri back onto his back, Victor replaced himself between Yuuri’s legs, granting himself the wish of tasting Yuuri as he came.

Yuuri’s entire body pulled to his center as his orgasm rocked through him, firing heavy into Victor’s mouth, chased once again by every curse word Yuuri knew. He felt the tongue pursuing every drop, making him twitch and squirm from oversensitivity. When Victor sat up, Yuuri saw him wipe a hand over his satisfied smirk. Reaching up, Yuuri laced his hands behind Victor’s neck to yank him to Yuuri’s mouth. He tasted himself there, coating Victor’s tongue, and Yuuri found a strange satisfaction in the flavor.

If death came for him now, Victor would have died happily in Yuuri’s arms. Somehow, even in their first night together, they had been in sync, finding a rhythm of pleasure and humor as they seemed to have found in all aspects of their lives. Laying heavily across Yuuri’s body, hands moving in worshiping circles over each other, Victor felt high on the intimacy. His heart continued to beat happily in his chest, each beat sounding remarkably like the name of the man who was curling up around him. Rotating to the side, Victor continued to kiss Yuuri as they settled themselves back into a tangled face-to-face position.

Pulling back, Yuuri swiped a gentle hand over Victor’s forehead. “So…” he trailed off, glancing back at Victor’s lips before nipping them quickly, “was that good for you?” Victor let out a low whistle, tugging Yuuri tighter to his chest. “Be careful with that whistle,” Yuuri joked, “it could be a deadly weapon.”

Victor found himself laughing rolling onto his back to gather Yuuri against his side. “I’ll keep that in mind. I don’t know how much of a budget I have for new chef’s jackets.” Kissing the top of Yuuri’s head, Victor felt the pull of sleep taunting his mind. To his side, he watched as the St. Petersburg skyline began to lighten with the dawning of the new day. They had stayed up all night, learning each other’s bodies and satisfying each other until they were both reduced to minimal words and soft purrs. Nestling back into his pillows, Victor angled his body to wrap both arms around Yuuri.

Sleepily, Yuuri rested his cheek on Victor’s shoulder. “Hey,” Yuuri poked Victor’s sleepy face with his index finger, giggling when Victor pretended to nip at it. “Tell me about your parents.” Yuuri let his fingers linger circles over Victor’s chest, feeling the rumble of his words against Yuuri’s cheek.

Victor talked until his eyes would no longer stay open, drooping heavily closed, breathing matching Yuuri’s as they fell asleep in an embrace of love and complete satisfaction.


	2. And Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene occurs the morning after Chapter 1s First Times scene (so it is still in Chapter 9 of the original AU). Vic and Yuuri have had their individual reflection time of the night before and now Victor is being beautiful and wonderful and bringing Yuuri breakfast in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggressive use of syrup. I'm not even apologizing for this one ha ha

It was a task to get the tray upstairs, Victor quickly realizing why his father had always brought his mother’s coffee up separately when he had served her breakfast in bed on Sundays. Sunday breakfast, curled up at the foot of his parents’ bed had been a tradition, and even though it was Tuesday, Victor couldn’t wait to share that tradition with Yuuri. Balancing the tray between his hip and the wall, Victor used his left hand to open the door, inching his way through the doorway. His brow furrowed when he noted the empty bed, his head turning when the bathroom clicked open. The sight of his nude boyfriend almost made him upend the tray onto the ground.

Smirking, Yuuri noted the desire flush to Victor’s face. Forgetting to be self-conscious about his naked body, Yuuri meandered over the plush carpet, never taking his eyes off of Victor’s. His boyfriend’s shaking hands were causing the dishes to rattle together on the large tray and Yuuri bit his lip in a coy contemplation.

“The note said to stay in bed!” Victor quipped, trying to flirt his way out of the unnerving desire that was raging through him.

Yuuri moved toward him, reaching as if he was going to take the tray from Victor’s hands, instead circling behind him, sliding his hands into the waistband of Victor’s sweatpants. Victor had neglected to put on a shirt, sporting only the sweatpants that had been driving most of Yuuri’s private fantasies over the past week, and making Yuuri’s own current naked arousal very, very noticeable. Sliding his hands lower, he pushed the hem of the sweatpants down, leaving grazing kisses in their wake. Squatting, Yuuri slipped the sweatpants from Victor’s ankles, trailing his fingertips over the long, lean legs as he went.

It was a wonder how Victor could stand when the only bone left in his body was sticking straight out from in between his legs. When he felt the tongue on the back of his thigh, he yelped, grasping the tray tight to his abdomen. “I’m going to drop our breakfast, and it is going to be all your fault.” He tried to sound huffy, but it came out in a low growl, giving away all of his wants in one sentence.

Yuuri chuckled against the back of Victor’s thigh, pressing a kiss to his lower back before standing to place another kiss against Victor’s cheek. Finally releasing him, Yuuri let himself keep an abashedly close eye on Victor’s bare butt as he moved to sit on the bed. Never would Yuuri find someone or something that he enjoyed looking at more than he enjoyed looking at every part of Victor Nikiforov.

Settling next to each other, bodies still attempting to calm themselves, Yuuri let Victor feed him the first bite of pancake, jumping when syrup dripped onto his chest. “Oops,” Victor murmured, bringing his tongue to lick up the drip, “clumsy me.” Yuuri couldn’t contain the moan that escaped him, or the way his body arched to meet Victor’s mouth. The tray was promptly moved onto the floor, with the exception of the bottle of syrup that Yuuri plucked off of it, wiggling it toward Victor with a suggestive gleam in his eye. “I don’t know if…” Victor had intended to suggest against the syrup, until a sticky line dribbled over his inner thigh, quickly followed by Yuuri’s exploring tongue.

“You know what I didn’t get to do last night?” Yuuri shoved Victor flat on his back, straddling his left leg, while angling the bottle of syrup over Victor’s chest. The wide blue eyes staring back at him spurred Yuuri on. Squeezing lightly, he watched with his bottom lip pinched between his teeth as syrup dripped over Victor’s torso. Experimentally, Yuuri leaned down, licking at the sticky mess, finding it harder to clean off Victor’s skin than he expected. Not feeling derailed from his plan, Yuuri sought out every drip, massaging Victor with his tongue and lips as he met his own challenge.

Being sticky was one of Victor’s least favorite things, but he couldn’t find the words to argue as Yuuri worked him over with an expert tongue. His mind returned to its blank state of being, only vaguely aware of the existence of the world as Yuuri trailed down his body. Victor jumped, shocked by the cool, sticky feeling of syrup sliding down his erection. Eyes flinging open, Victor watched as Yuuri licked his lips, his head beginning to spin with the promise of what Yuuri’s mouth could do. When Yuuri lowered over his aching dick, sucking in the entire length at once, Victor crunched forward, abs flexing as he grabbed at Yuuri’s hair.

There was no time to waste if their breakfast was going to be even mildly warm. Yuuri came off of Victor’s dick, replacing his mouth with his hand as he dipped lower to flick his tongue over Victor’s balls. Picking up on the soft moan, Yuuri pressed an open mouth kiss to the sensitive orbs, using his tongue to manipulate their position in their tightening sack. The jerking of Victor’s legs told Yuuri he was close, urging Yuuri to recapture the dick from his hand and suck it in all the way to the hilt. Bobbing at a steady pace, using his tongue to provide extra friction, Yuuri let loose a low hum, vibrating Victor’s dick into orgasm. He swallowed all of it, mixed with the lingering sickening sweetness of the syrup.

It was possible that Victor had passed out momentarily, a product of Yuuri’s melodious humming against the base of his dick. His orgasm had been violent, pulling the strings of each of his muscles, causing them to tense and snap as he released deep into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri’s beautiful mouth that was currently smiling down at him with mischievous satisfaction. Leaning up, Victor attempted to pull Yuuri toward him, pouting when Yuuri resisted.

“You’ll get me all sticky!” Yuuri stood from the bed, legs showing signs of unsteadiness and Yuuri’s own erection continuing to stand proud. He caught the glimmer in Victor’s eyes, stepping back defensively with his hands up.

Slipping from the bed, Victor slunk toward Yuuri, a predator stalking his prey. The bedsheets were wrecked with sticky spots and Victor could feel his own pubic hair pulling in places where it tangled with the sugar globs. “Whose fault is it that I’m covered in syrup?” Victor judged the distance toward the bathroom as Yuuri cautiously backed away, hands extended in front of him.

“Yours,” Yuuri taunted, smirk still playing at his lips, “if you hadn’t gotten it all over my chest…” Yuuri squealed as Victor leapt toward him, lifting him from his feet to drag him toward the shower. Slamming the water on, Victor shoved them both in, shared yelps at the initial coldness. Laughing, Yuuri crashed his lips into Victor’s, wetness slipping between their bodies as they made out under the shower stream.

Reaching for the soap, Victor lathered it in his hands, scrubbing Yuuri’s back and into his hair. He grinned as Yuuri mimicked his actions, starting instead with Victor’s stomach and then taking great care in removing the syrup from Victor’s most sensitive patch of hair. His body would need significant recovery time from the skilled work of Yuuri’s mouth. Oppositely, Yuuri’s own erection was still very much interested in the travel path of Victor’s hands. Guiding Yuuri to face away from him, Victor once again brought their chest and back together, this time wrapping his fist over Yuuri, pumping him until he spilled cum down the shower drain. Victor loved feeling the release of Yuuri’s tense muscles, the sudden drop in Yuuri’s perfect posture as his body shivered from orgasm. Wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist, Victor let his head rest between onto Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Oh shoot,” Yuuri shoved his hand forward to switch off the water. “Our breakfast is going to be cold.” Pushing open the door to the shower, Yuuri chuckled as Victor briefly attempted to cling to him as they exited.

Shaking his head, Victor snagged a towel from the rack, wrapping it around Yuuri’s shoulder and placing a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s nose. “Trust me, I’ll take hot head over cold pancakes anytime.” Laughing their way back into the bedroom, their stripped the bed, carting the tray of food out to the balcony to enjoy their cold breakfast, curled up together on a single lounge chair.

 


	3. I'm not broken, so break me (Eros mode activated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place in Chapter 11 of Be My Chef, Yuuri.
> 
> After Yuuri and Vic are in a car accident, Yuuri ends up in a sling and recovering from a concussion. It means that he is one-handed as a chef (so basically useless and pissed about it) and that Victor, Phichit, and everyone else in his life are babying him. (We all know how he feels about that). 
> 
> Victor has been staying with him, and showering with him, and sleeping with him, but won't have sex with him. 
> 
> Yuuri is ready to snap. So he does. And Victor is happier for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little less lovey dovey this time, but they love each other no matter what.

Taking a seat on the bed, legs stretched out in front of him, Victor watched as Yuuri, clad only in a towel, furiously paced the room, sling pulled tight between his flexing fists. His Yuuri, who was always quick to blush and clumsy when flustered, was all fire now, storming over the carpet like a man ready to snap. The towel barely clung to the bare, damp hips, and it was impossible to ignore the incredible stimulation of Yuuri’s taut muscles as he raged incoherently about the small space. Victor’s eyes were filled with curiosity as he observed another part of his boyfriend, the lower half of his body growing with the same curiosity as Yuuri’s towel slipped further apart. The sling slammed against the far wall as Yuuri flung it with his good arm, dark eyes turning to pin Victor to the bed.

There were no words on his lips as Yuuri stalked toward the one person he wanted most. He wasn’t weak, he wasn’t broken, and he didn’t need to be coddled simply because he had been injured. Letting his eyes smolder over the outstretched legs, Yuuri followed their path with a firm press of his fingers, shoving Victor’s ankles apart as Yuuri grazed the inside of his legs, fingers gripping in all the most sensitive places. If Victor wasn’t going to willingly break his need to treat Yuuri as if he was made of glass, Yuuri was going to prove to him how much he could really take. Fueled by the desire that Yuuri could see Victor was desperately trying to suppress, Yuuri seized the edge of his towel and threw it across the room, hearing it hit the wall with a dull thud. Making sure Victor’s eyes were locked on his, Yuuri deliberately slowed his pace, running light fingers up the remaining portion of Victor’s thigh before lifting his knee to slide onto his boyfriend’s lap.

The breath was knocked from Victor’s chest. Yuuri’s weight pinned his butt to the mattress, back pressed tight to the headboard as Yuuri leaned toward him. Warm lips ghosted against Victor’s ear, the sensation of the edge of Yuuri’s tongue tracing his neck a breath below his earlobe had Victor moaning in approval. Sliding his hands up Yuuri’s chest, Victor pushed him back, chuckling when Yuuri scowled back at him. “Yuuri,” Victor crooned, killing himself with what he needed to say, “the doctor says you need to rest.” A groan ripped through Victor’s torso as Yuuri swiftly gathered his wrists and slammed them above Victor’s head against the cold wood of the headboard.

“Screw the doctor,” Yuuri growled, the want now pooled so tightly inside of him that he began to feel the explosion reaching nuclear levels. Leaning into the still clothed chest, Yuuri tipped his mouth back to Victor’s ear, “actually,” he left a wet trail around the rim, “screw me.” He sucked the lobe into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue as he rolled his hips slow and grinding into Victor’s lap. Releasing his love’s wrists, Yuuri set out to remove Victor’s shirt one-handed. “You are wearing far too many clothes for my liking,” Yuuri grasped the front of Victor’s shirt, awkwardly yanking it up and off to expose Victor’s chest. His nipples were hard, presenting themselves an easy target for the quick swipe of Yuuri’s tongue, causing Victor’s mouth to fall open in a gasp. The sight did nothing to dissuade Yuuri from wanting to take everything Victor would give him.

He might be dying, Victor decided, breath coming out in short puffs as he lost all control, feeling more turned on than he ever had in his life. Letting his head fall back, Victor lent his own hand to assist Yuuri in sliding down his sweat pants, breath sucking in as Yuuri moved lower over his body, dragging the fabric from his long legs, inch by painstaking inch. He wanted to take care of Yuuri, to nurse him back to health without throwing any of his desires onto him for fear of hampering his recovery. As he breathlessly watched Yuuri move over him, a mess of black hair leading the assault on all of Victor’s senses, he gave into the need to touch and be touched.

The first time Yuuri had plotted his course over Victor’s body, they had been cocooned in all of the romance of their first time together. He had slowly covered every inch of Victor’s skin, gently marking the areas which caused Victor to shudder under his touch. Yuuri had been purposeful in his actions, allowing Victor’s pleasure to build before finally releasing him over the edge, cradling Victor’s trembling body to his chest as they tumbled together. When they had switched roles, Victor had returned the favor by playfully toying with all of Yuuri’s erogenous zones, thoughtfully returning to the ones that had elicited the loudest responses, until Yuuri was begging Victor to take him. As they wrapped together to fall off the edge of pleasure a second time, and Yuuri had felt the trust in Victor’s arm holding him through it. Their first night together, and the morning after, was a representation of the hope and adoration that was a beautiful melody harmonizing between them.

This time, however, Yuuri planned to wreck Victor into next week. His bare chest had grazed against Victor’s long body as he lowered himself to follow the path of Victor’s sweat pants, tossing them away without caring where they landed. Although his non-dominant arm still felt the restrictions of weakness, Yuuri moved with skill, his strong core providing him the additional support he needed to merely hint at the contact he desperately wanted. Smirking as Victor let another gasp slip out, Yuuri smiled into the back of Victor’s knee, sneaking his tongue out from beneath his teeth to run a teasing line up Victor’s beautifully smooth inner thigh. Victor’s muscles twitched, the yearning beginning to fill the room, colliding with Yuuri’s own barely contained desires. Refusing to connect with Victor’s pronounced erection, Yuuri placed feather light kisses in the taut area around Victor’s groin, dragging the tip of his nose and the tip of his tongue simultaneously over the delicate skin covering Victor’s balls. Victor’s unrestrained moan sent all of the blood in Yuuri’s body south, breaking his own moan free from his chest and humming straight into base of Victor’s dick.

_That damn tongue_ , Victor cursed, as Yuuri dragged his tongue over the bulging vein which he already knew would drive Victor straight to madness. The drag was slow, mixed with Yuuri’s exhilarated breath, and Victor felt his mind become hyper focused on the feeling of Yuuri’s mouth on his most sensitive body part. As Yuuri enveloped him, sucking Victor at a tortuous pace into hollowed cheeks, Victor swore, arching back to press his dick further into Yuuri’s throat. Struggling to open his eyes, Victor watched Yuuri bob leisurely, driving him to the brink of insanity with every downward thrust. “Good God, Yuuri,” Victor whined, unsure of his own volume. The maddening sound of Yuuri releasing him had Victor whimpering his name again, missing the devilish smile playing across Yuuri’s face as he brought his body over Victor’s.

Hooking his good arm under Victor’s waist, Yuuri yanked him forward, bringing Victor flat on his back on the bed. Blue eyes losing focus, bottom lip being abused by Victor’s teeth had Yuuri struggling to suppress another growl. He needed this so badly, and leaning in, he crushed a demanding kiss to Victor’s lips to convey those needs without words. Lips parted to allow Yuuri deeper access into Victor’s mouth, tongues warring in the breaking waves of unadulterated desire.

His whole world was spinning around a Yuuri axis. Legs quivering with the lingering feeling of Yuuri’s tongue, dick throbbing against the press of Yuuri’s erection, lips bruising with every pass of Yuuri’s nipping teeth. The loving way they had taken each other on their first night was nowhere to be found; this was about their absolute and unquestionable need to destroy each other with pleasure being their weapon of choice. The pure flame of desire ignited in Victor’s chest, slamming him back into consciousness, breaking through the haze that Yuuri had seduced over him. Sliding a hand through the dark hair on the back of Yuuri’s neck, Victor laced his fingers into it, taking a searing hold and pulling Yuuri’s head back with commanding force. The exposed span of Yuuri’s neck made Victor’s lick his lips in anticipation, raising his upper body to give him better access to the soft skin around Yuuri’s Adam’s apple. Repeating the torturous graze of a tongue that Yuuri had inflicted on Victor’s inner thigh, he heard himself smirk as Yuuri keened in response to his mouth. His muscles relaxing into Victor’s touch made Yuuri vulnerable to Victor’s determination to regain control. Keeping his grip on Yuuri’s hair, Victor linked his legs with Yuuri’s, using his hips to flip Yuuri onto his back. The change in position brought their erections in direct sliding contact. Victor’s chest heaved as he regained his poise, dipping his head to nibble at Yuuri’s nipple, releasing his grip on Yuuri’s hair to replace it at Yuuri’s hip.

The mewls and moans ripped from Yuuri’s chest as Victor bit his nipple, flicking a tongue over the teeth-pulled flesh. He flexed his lower body, creating friction between his aching dick and Victor’s own dripping erection. Gentle caresses and curious kisses had disappeared, replaced by biting, tongue pressed marks being left down the expanse of his stomach and inner thighs. Yuuri loved it. He loved feeling Victor letting loose in uninhibited passion, hearing Victor’s raspy breath, knowing that Victor was loving it just as much. When lips sucked a bruising mark into the line between Yuuri’s dark patch of hair and his lower abdomen, he felt the anticipation tear through him, releasing a hiss of strained appreciation. Clinging to the last of his focus, Yuuri snaked a hand under his pillow, thankful that the lube he had tucked there hadn’t fallen off the bed with their tumbling act. With the last ounce of thought he could muster, Yuuri hummed Victor’s name, passing the bottle from his shaking fingers into Victor’s unsteady digits.

Yuuri’s body shook with a sensational earthquake as Victor slipped the first finger around the rim of his impatient hole, adding the tension of his lips over the tip of Yuuri’s leaking head. His nerves caught fire, setting his back into a deep arch, hands grasping for leverage at the back of Victor’s head. It was too much and not enough, and Yuuri heard his out-of-body voice begging Victor to hurry, punctuated by his own desperate pants.

A few steadying breaths were a necessity before Victor could add protection and reposition himself, lining up and finally bringing himself into Yuuri’s warmth, sighing onto Yuuri’s shoulder with the relief of being surrounded. Yuuri’s tongue was tracing his ear, pleading requests to move vibrating against the small hairs on Victor’s neck. Unable to hold back any longer, Victor released the last of his resistance, giving Yuuri exactly what he had been demanding from the moment he had slid onto Victor’s lap.

There was no containing the desire drenched shouts tearing out of Yuuri’s sex dry throat. Victor was thrusting into him, dragging out to the edge and slamming all the way back in with each pull. His prostate throbbed with each blow, sending Yuuri directly to dangle on the edge of his own orgasm. Hearing his name flying in rapid succession from Victor’s mouth was the push he needed, his balls tightening as Yuuri came, releasing between the squeeze of their abdomens.

The combined clench of Yuuri’s muscles and the mind-bending sensuality of him moaning through his release had Victor losing his concentration, struggling to keep his rhythm through his own orgasm. When it overtook him, he collapsed, feeling Yuuri’s hands pressing into his ass, legs wrapping over the back of Victor’s upper thighs, keeping him buried deep for the entirety of his fall.

Breathless, they remained tangled together, foreheads aligned while they exchanged affectionate kisses. It wasn’t the romantic seduction that Victor had thoroughly enjoyed from their first experience, but it wasn’t casual fucking either. Even when they were hell bent on tearing each other apart, the care and consideration still existed, like an invisible tie that kept them centered solely on the needs of the other person. It hit Victor again, as Yuuri ran tender fingers over his cheek, that this must obviously be what love felt like. Kissing Yuuri more intensely with the heat of his realization, Victor felt his heart swell to a remarkable balloon in his chest.

Together, they cleaned up, taking care of each other’s bodies while stealing kisses which made the process far longer than it needed to be. Together, they slid into bed, Victor curling onto Yuuri’s chest to nuzzle his cheek into Yuuri’s impossibly soft pectoral. Alone in his pursuit of slumber, Victor fell into a dreamless sleep comforted by the strong arm wrapped around his side, the steady beating of Yuuri’s heart thumping against his cheek.


	4. Celebrate Good Times - F ME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene comes out of Chapter 12 of Be My Chef, Yuuri. 
> 
> Yakov, the esteemed restaurant critic, shows up (disguised in drag, because why not) to critique the food at Nikiforov's restaurant. Chef Yuuri makes an off-handed comment that if they nail the review, he'll let his boss/boyfriend Victor nail him on the office desk. 
> 
> They wake up the next day to the world's most amazing review. Victor holds Yuuri to the desk...literally (this joke happens in fic too, but I like it, so it is here now lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They come into the restaurant 3 hours early and fulfill every restaurant-location-related fantasy in that time span. Still can't believe I wrote this.

The desire to stay in bed, curled into Yuuri forever, was herculean strong and Victor let himself remain cuddled until another thought crossed his mind. Slipping out of Yuuri’s grasp, Victor rose to dress for the work day, humming as Yuuri whined in protest from the bed. “Yuuri,” Victor said as he pulled on his pants, “we need to get to the restaurant early today.”

Elbow bracing him, Yuuri groaned, “we just got a stellar review, can’t we relax a bit? The restaurant doesn’t open until four.” Yuuri didn’t want to leave the comfort of his bed or the happy glow brought on by the review, both being excellent ways to aid in his disillusionment about his evening plans. “Victor, come back,” Yuuri tried to look at his boyfriend seductively, “if you come back, we can celebrate.” He wiggled his eyebrows, letting the covers fall to his waist exposing his naked chest.

“We are going to celebrate,” Victor stated, leaning over the edge of the bed to kiss Yuuri. “I’m holding you to the desk, Yuuri,” Victor purred, “literally.” He waltzed from the room in search of breakfast, happily humming to himself.

The blankets tangled Yuuri’s legs when he raced to escape the bed, eager to fulfill a fantasy that had been following him around since the first time he walked into Victor’s office.

* * *

 

They had started making out in the parking lot, Victor’s car moving a little too fast into the parking space and was now parked at a ridiculous angle. It had gone unnoticed until they finally peeled themselves apart, Yuuri teasing Victor mercilessly about the parking job until Victor resorted to backing the car out and properly rearranging it. Getting back out of the driver’s seat, Victor grabbed the front of Yuuri’s t-shirt and forced him back against the brick of the restaurant’s wall, kissing away the desire to tease. Breaking free, they raced to the front of the restaurant, Victor unlocking the doors with shaking hands as Yuuri nipped marks into Victor’s neck. Pulling Yuuri inside, Victor locked the door, turning to face Yuuri in the restaurant’s foyer. Tossing his keys onto the hostess podium, Victor turned to gently hold Yuuri’s face with both hands. Placing calm kisses over his love’s face, Victor sighed with happiness. “That first day, the first time I saw you, I wanted to kiss you,” Victor kissed Yuuri’s nose, settling their foreheads together as Yuuri’s hands rested on Victor’s hips. “It was an instantaneous thing, like the universe had predetermined my need for you.”

“The first time I saw you,” Yuuri pulled Victor closer, “I couldn’t believe how stunning you were. Even with the biggest ink stain ever on your forehead.”

Victor laughed. A laugh that came from the deepest depths of his soul, remembering the level of embarrassment he had felt over that ink, remembering Yuuri playfully pointing it out to him, and remembering how he began falling for Yuuri within the first seconds of knowing him. Angling his head, Victor kissed Yuuri again, this time using his lips and tongue to convey the elation of those memories, until the need for more began to squirm under Victor’s skin.

Reading the eagerness of his boyfriend, Yuuri slipped his hands between their bodies, making quick work of releasing all of Victor’s shirt buttons from their holes. Pushing the shirt off of Victor’s shoulder, Yuuri forced it to the ground, roughly wrapping his other hand into the front of Victor’s trousers to yank him toward the office. By the time they broke the threshold of the office door, Yuuri’s shirt and both sets of their pants had been discarded in a telling trail throughout the dining room. As Victor roamed kisses down his neck, Yuuri glanced at the leather desk chair, sly grin spreading over his face. Seizing Victor’s barely covered hips, Yuuri shoved him into the chair, dick twitching at the sound of Victor’s gasp. Dropping to his knees, Yuuri crawled between Victor’s thighs, grabbing the hem of the black briefs to fling them across the room. They snorted together when the briefs caught on the top of the desk lamp, and then moaned together as Yuuri swallowed Victor’s erection whole. Sucking deeply, Yuuri marveled at Victor’s taste, releasing him briefly to ask, “how is it that you always taste so good?” Yuuri ran his tongue over Victor’s perineum, enjoying the flavor of his boyfriend’s skin as he waited for his answer.

It was the fulfillment of a fantasy to have Yuuri on his knees, devouring Victor’s dick as if it was the rarest delicacy in the world. He watched the dark eyes studying his skin, the prickling feeling making Victor’s dick dance involuntarily. When Yuuri’s smirking lips took him in again, Victor felt his thigh muscles flex and he had to keep himself from crushing Yuuri’s head. Stuttering, Victor ran his hands into Yuuri’s hair. “You taste sweet too, now that you use my body wash. It’s…” Victor groaned, head crashing back against the black leather as Yuuri massaged the underside of his dick with a talented tongue, bobbing a few times for emphasis. Struggling to pull his eyes open, Victor caught sight of his desk and another fantasy came crashing over him, overflowing him with red hot lust. Roughly he pulled Yuuri off of his dick, the loud pop of Yuuri releasing him making Victor’s head reel. Standing on shaky legs, Victor shoved the contents of the desk to the side and onto the floor. With a smirk of his own, Victor lifted Yuuri by the hips, pushing him back down on the desk, yanking his underwear from his body and immediately enveloping Yuuri’s dick deep into his throat. Blindly, Victor threw open his right top desk drawer, throwing the contents of it onto the floor by the handful until he connected with his intended objects.

Victor had taken his entire length in one drag, Yuuri’s body heaving with the intensity of it over the top of the cool wooden desk. The contrast of the hard, cool wood, and his ragingly hot body was making Yuuri feel dizzy. **Pop!** Startling at the familiar sound, Yuuri’s eyes widen as he watched Victor pour an exaggerated amount of lube into the palm of his hand. Swallowing, Yuuri took in the lust heavy lids hiding the sparkle of desire in Victor’s eyes, gasps wildly escaping him as Victor dragged him across the desk to reposition him. Yuuri moaned with his whole body as Victor swiped across his parted ass with a slicked palm.

Splayed before him, a contrast of soft skin overtop of hard wood, Yuuri looked like a work of art. But this artwork was only for Victor. The slacking jaw, the small line of drool, the scrunched coffee brown eyes were all begging Victor to stop wasting time. Carefully, Victor slipped the first finger in, curling it to make Yuuri buck wildly underneath him. “Do you know how many times I have thought of you like this? Spread over my desk, naked and asking to be taken?” Victor’s own dick jumped with his words, feeling exhilarated by both the actions and the admission.

“Victor… ahhhh… I….” Yuuri wanted to tell him how many times Yuuri had imagined this scene, being pressed into the desk while Victor fucked him in a steady rhythm. He wanted to tell Victor how badly he needed to be fucked immediately, and to stop wasting time on prep. Yuuri wanted to say all of these things, but all he could do was heave air from his lungs, arching his back and mindlessly beg for Victor.

Pulling his hand free, Victor covered himself, only briefly considering the request to forego the condom. Even while viciously turned on, he knew that it would be easy to be careless, so he shoved the thought away for further discussion. Stroking himself, Victor leaned down, once again taking Yuuri into his mouth, dragging his lips from the base of Yuuri’s dick to the head, flicking his tongue there twice for good measure before standing again. “Love, I want to taste you when you cum, so give me some warning.” Not waiting for Yuuri’s answer, Victor pushed Yuuri’s ankles to bring his feet to rest on the edge of the desk. Stroking twice more over Yuuri’s entrance, Victor lined up and began his slow slide.

He couldn’t handle the pace anymore, so Yuuri hooked a leg around Victor’s lower back and slammed Victor balls deeps into him. Crying out, Yuuri threw his hands over his head, latching onto the edge of the desk and using the leverage to fuck himself onto Victor. Fire spread, from his toes, burning him in rolling flames as it licked up his body. The stretch was delirious, making his head feel like a merry-go-round spinning off of its center. The wood burned at his back, catching his skin as Yuuri furiously moved over it.

No man could withstand the onslaught of Yuuri’s unbridled hips. Breathing barely possible, Victor leaned into Yuuri’s stretched thighs, linking both of Yuuri’s knees over his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s delectably flexing thighs, Victor took control, setting a steady pace adjusting until Yuuri was whining underneath him. At the muttered warning, Victor pulled out, stooping down to wrap his lips back around the head of Yuuri’s neglected dick. Feeling the blood rush to his face as Yuuri’s cum rushed down his throat, Victor’s own release became an impending threat. Using all his self-control, Victor continued to drink down all of Yuuri’s cum until the last drop lingered on his tongue. Stretching back up, Victor slammed back into Yuuri, leaning head down on Yuuri’s sternum as he chased his own climax. Letting it rip through him, Victor’s legs almost collapsed, causing him to clumsily stagger back into his desk chair. Wriggling with sensation, Victor removed his filled condom, tying it and tossing it into his trashcan. He was too pleased with the successful playout of his favorite fantasy to think of the potential for incrimination.

Yuuri’s entire body felt like melting Jell-O. His arms and legs were weak, all of the blood still making its indolent way back to each appendage. The many, many times he had played this through his mind, and even in his best fantasies, it was never as earth-shattering as the real deal. Fingers ran on his thigh, making him shudder, and Yuuri felt the replacement of one need for another. He was momentarily satiated in the sex department, but the growing need to be cuddled and kissed had him crawling from the desk to curl into Victor’s naked body on the desk chair. “We might break this thing,” he joked, nuzzling against Victor’s neck with lazy fingers playing over the flushed bare chest.

“It is old anyway,” Victor hummed with pleasure, wrapping his arms around Yuuri mimicking the gentle caresses on his boyfriend’s skin. “My body wash is infused with honey by the way, some organic stuff that Mila got me hooked on.” Laying his head back, Victor enjoyed the feeling of Yuuri’s naked body lounging against him.

“I have been thinking about you fucking me on that desk since the day I took over the kitchen,” Yuuri bit Victor’s neck, thoughts wandering and restarting the desire in his lower half. He had a decent amount of stamina, but the shortened recovery time he experienced with Victor was completely new. It was as if his body was as addicted to Victor as his heart seemed to be. Feeling Victor hum, Yuuri continued trailing over his curved neck, speaking directly into his skin. “I also really, really want to blow you on the bar.” He laughed when Victor pinched him hard on the side.

Yuuri Katsuki was trying to kill him. Not in the same way as Celestino was probably trying to kill him, but in a tabloid-story-of-the-week-killed-by-orgasming-too-much kind of way. Victor couldn’t help but love it. Dipping to find Yuuri’s lips and preserve the last remaining threads of his sanity, Victor took his time thoroughly exploring Yuuri’s mouth, hands gracing over Yuuri’s bare skin. As much as he loved making love to Yuuri, in both unhurried adoration and relentless passion, it was the simple act of kissing him that could turn Victor’s world completely upside down. Their lips and tongues were a perfect symphony, creating a song all their own, punctuated with the little noises of all-consuming pleasure.

It was Yuuri who broke away first, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist. “Is there a chance we died and went to heaven in that accident?” Yuuri trailed a finger over Victor’s belly button, watching the muscles reflexively twitch. “Because I feel like I’m in heaven right now.” He smiled into Victor’s chest when the kiss pressed into his hair.

“It’s better than heaven,” Victor had been caught off guard by Yuuri’s quiet musings, letting himself be calmed by Yuuri’s wandering fingers. “It’s real. It’s us,” sighing again, Victor tugged Yuuri closer, “and it’s…” the words fell away as Yuuri sank back into his mouth, tongue stealing Victor’s almost declaration. Someday, he would find the courage to tell Yuuri all the flowery thoughts blooming in his mind. For now… “you know, I have another fantasy I would like to fulfill…” Victor leaned into Yuuri’s ear, pressing his tongue in a precise circle. “Not here, though.” Pushing Yuuri from his lap, Victor stood, snagging the lube from the desk and lacing his hand with Yuuri’s to guide him toward the kitchen.

A few steps into the hallway, Yuuri’s brain clicked back to functioning after his close examination of Victor’s flexing butt. “Not the kitchen,” he squawked, feet slapping over the cold tile as Victor hauled him through the swinging doors. “Victor! I…” Yuuri whimpered as his bare stomach connected with the metal surface of the prep counter. There was no way that this was sanitary and he was ready to fight the idea, when the feeling of Victor’s tongue, pressing hotly against his asshole sent him sprawling forward. “The lube… your tongue… numb… not…” he couldn’t form a full sentence if his life depended on it, the feeling of Victor licking circles over his entrance made Yuuri quiver.

“It’s edible,” Victor said, speaking the words close enough to vibrate Yuuri’s balls. He grinned in a way that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous as he returned to his calculated assault on Yuuri’s ass. Victor felt the shiver rippled through him as Yuuri vibrated under his touch, the warm vanilla flavored lube dripping down his chin as he slowly entered Yuuri with his tongue. The allure of Yuuri’s already spread hole had Victor humming with delight against the flexing muscle.

His insides were already on the edge of too sensitive after Victor had driven into him, but now Yuuri felt the heat throbbing around Victor’s tongue. It was impossible to resist the desire to press back against Victor’s face, spreading his legs so that Yuuri could let Victor in deeper. Never would he have ever considering being rimmed after getting fucked, but Yuuri was quickly changing his mind on the matter. His legs began to shake, practically giving out as Yuuri clawed for support over the counter. Mind suddenly snapping back into focus, his head shot up almost losing his ability to argue as Victor’s tongue began steadily fucking into him. “Victor… I’m going to…” Yuuri hissed, pushing away from the counter, pulling himself off of Victor’s face to turn around. Crushing his teeth onto his bottom lip, Yuuri observed Victor’s naked body kneeling at his feet, tongue slowly reaching out to lick a hint of sensation over Yuuri’s dick. “This has to be some sort of health code violation!” Yuuri shouted into the open room, grabbing Victor’s hair to pull him away.

Chuckling, Victor rose on quaking legs, raising a mischievous eyebrow at Yuuri. “Ok then,” Victor said, lifting Yuuri to throw his body over Victor’s shoulder. Slapping Yuuri’s ass, still laughing as Yuuri protested being carried like a sack of potatoes, Victor dropped him next to a familiar table. Using Yuuri’s hips as handles to guide him into place, Victor dropped back down onto his knees, stealing Yuuri’s protests with a deep slurp as Victor dived back into his ass. Wrapping a hand around Yuuri’s dick, Victor smiled as Yuuri howled with pleasure, doubling forward with his hands spread on the table.

They were in the middle of the open dining room. The big clock on the wall indicated that they had only had an hour and a half left before the staff would begin arriving. Thrills rushed over Yuuri as the thought of getting caught colliding with the maddening skill Victor was using to annihilate his body. A tongue was certainly more soothing than a dick, but Yuuri’s ass felt pleasantly destroyed by both. As Victor sucked hard against Yuuri’s rim, simultaneously rubbing a hard stroke directly over Yuuri’s slit, Yuuri came with full body convulsions, sending him limply back into Victor’s arms. They landed together with a thud on the unpadded carpet of the dining room floor. Wiping a hand over his brow, Yuuri looked sideways, eyes going wide.

Cum dripped over the side of the table, making little puddles on the ground as it gradually dribbled off the edge. Rotating his gaze around the room, Yuuri oriented himself, twisting to face Victor’s smug smile. “I just came all over the old lady table,” Yuuri’s voice was hushed like they could hear him speaking. Examining Victor’s laughing face, Yuuri shoved his boyfriend, “oh my God, you did that on purpose!” His body felt like liquid, but the humor was keeping his mind from floating away. Yuuri pushed Victor again, laughing as his boyfriend tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

Victor bent to kiss Yuuri, thinking better of it and ducking into his neck instead. The ass-to-mouth consent conversation was another one that could wait. Patiently Victor mentally put it in line with the unprotected sex topic, content to run idle circles over Yuuri’s pulse point with his tongue. Victor jolted when he felt Yuuri’s hands dip over his ass, lightly pulling his cheeks apart to run a finger between them. Bracing himself with his palms, Victor pushed up to give Yuuri a questioning look.

“Where did you leave that lube?” Yuuri’s smile was twitching at the corners of his mouth. “I never got to taste it.” Reaching up, Yuuri ran his thumb over Victor’s bottom lip, inhaling sharply when Victor licked the pad of it into his mouth. There was no way Yuuri was cumming again, but the thought of taking Victor over the edge, while spread over restaurant bar was still very high on his bucket list. Retracting his thumb, wiping the salvia across Victor’s cheek, Yuuri smiled up at him. “I’m waiting for an answer.”

Words. Victor needed words. His brain was so foggy with the beautifully blissed out look of his boyfriend, lying with his head framed by the dark blue carpet. “Kitchen,” he was proud that he even managed that word as Yuuri shifted to rub against Victor’s growing erection.

Using what was left of his strength, legs still tingling from his second orgasm, Yuuri flipped Victor onto his back. Kissing Victor’s cheek, Yuuri pushed off of him, stumbling slightly and giggling over his shoulder. “I’ll get it, you get yourself up on that bar.” Yuuri giggled again, disappearing toward the kitchen as Victor scrambled to his feet.

It took less than a minute to retrieve the lube from the kitchen floor, Yuuri making a mental note to scrub the prep counter as he sauntered out of other side of the kitchen. He nearly died on the spot, as his stunned brain processed Victor, perched on the edge of the bar, feet balanced on two stools, gingerly stroking his own erection. Yuuri had the distinct urge to consume his boyfriend, crossing the carpet quickly to shove Victor’s hand away. Carelessly coating his hand with lube, Yuuri pushed Victor’s chest, guiding him down on the bar before plunging his mouth down over Victor’s fully erect dick.

Victor’s lower back was braced across the leather padded edge of the bar, his head dangling upside down over the opposite edge. Yuuri’s lube slicked hands slid easily over his thighs, spreading them open while Victor’s toes remained pointed on two separate bar stools. Blood attempted to rush to Victor’s brain at the same time as Yuuri’s tongue was demanding it to rush to his dick. The warring blood pull made Victor’s body heat to an unbearable temperature. His mind was fuzzy and unfocused, barely registering the loss of Yuuri’s mouth on his length, until the wet heat was enveloping his hole. Victor moaned, his body shaking as Yuuri sank into him, finger and tongue sharing the inside space. Yuuri’s finger curled, making Victor see stars as Yuuri’s tongue traced a line back to Victor’s balls. When Yuuri pulled one into his mouth, rolling it against his tongue, Victor collapsed in a boneless wordless heap.

The Russian mumbles were pouring from Victor as his dick began to leak precum down onto Yuuri’s nose. Indulging himself for a minute longer, Yuuri dipped down to lap at Victor’s now vanilla-flavored rim. The lube was slightly numbing to his tongue, but Yuuri wasn’t appalled by the feeling, purring against Victor’s tight ring and sinking his tongue back in as Victor’s thighs began to dangerously twitch around his head. Getting crushed by Victor’s thighs was a tempting concept, but Yuuri heard Victor plead his name and obliged the one word request by shifting to run his tongue down the bulging vein in Victor’s dick. Placing his knees on the bar stool, Yuuri braced his hand on the bar and shoved Victor’s dick straight to the back of his throat.

There were no sounds except the brutal pounding of Victor’s blood pressure in his ears. Grabbing out at Yuuri’s hair, Victor desperately grappled for the words he needed to form to express his last request. “Yuuri…” he whined, nearing the thousandth time he had said his boyfriend’s name that day alone, “I want to… Can I…. Yuuri, your face…” He was an articulate man, but not when Yuuri was bobbing down so deeply on his dick that Yuuri’s nose scrapped his abdomen on every downward thrust. “I’m going to…” He felt Yuuri release him, looking down, Victor saw the swollen lips open in an expectant smile and a teasing wink as Yuuri positioned himself just below Victor. The sight drove him over the edge, Victor contracting forward to finish the last few pumps himself as his cum coated Yuuri’s beautiful face. Losing all bone mass, Victor slumped onto the bar, convinced that death was knocking on his door.

Without opening his eyes, Yuuri groped over the bar searching for one of the towels they kept to mop up spills. Fingers connecting with fabric, Yuuri carefully wiped his face, removing all of Victor’s cum from his skin.

“Awww,” Victor disappointedly whined, “I should have taken a picture.” He laughed when Yuuri swatted his bare butt with the towel, eyes going wide when he spotted the color of it. “Um, Yuuri…” he nodded to the towel in Yuuri’s hand, humor dancing in his eyes.

Looking down, Yuuri gave a small squeak and held up the soiled cloth. In his hands he held Chris’s declared lucky towel, the one monogrammed with his initials that Chris had won in some all-city bartending competition. “Whoops!” was all Yuuri could think to say, collapsing onto the restaurant floor with laughter. “I guess we better throw it in the machine,” Yuuri snorted as Victor dropped down next to him, “the cloth napkins at the old lady table too.” For whatever reason, this struck Yuuri as insanely funny and he broke into hysterics, rolling naked on the floor with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor looked at his own body, covered in fresh marks and shining with copious amounts of lube, which was nothing compared to the utter disarray of Yuuri’s lower half, “we’re a mess.”

Yuuri howled louder, curling into a ball with laughing tears running down his face. “We have defiled Nikiforov’s. A family restaurant,” Yuuri hiccupped with his settling laughter. “How the hell are we going to clean up? We did not think this through.” He poked Victor’s cheek, giggles still shaking out of him at random.

“There’s a hose out back,” Victor suggested dutifully, absolutely certain that it would be freezing cold, “we have to throw the linens in the wash.” Standing, Victor hauled Yuuri to his feet. Both of them stared at the bar before sagging against each other in elated laughter.

“Your butt!” Yuuri snorted pointing at the very distinct butt print on the polished surface of Chris’s bar. “Actually, I doubt Chris would mind, maybe we should leave it.”

“We’ll tell him it’s yours,” Victor poked Yuuri, making them both laugh harder, “he’ll like that better.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, finally calming and laced his fingers through Victor’s. “You collect the clothes, I’ll get the dish soap.”

Victor kept a careful watch over his boyfriend’s fabulous ass, easily deciding that the worst clean up of this life was definitely worth the best afternoon of sex he had ever had. Feeling high on overwhelming happiness, Victor gathered all the clothes and linens, dumping the latter into the small washer at the back of the hallway before meeting his boyfriend on the deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you made it this far, thanks for reading these! This is literally my first time writing explicit content, so if I didn't make your eyes bleed, come let me know over on Tumblr!
> 
> [n3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)


End file.
